


Why don't you say so?

by multifandomgeek



Series: Say so [1]
Category: Canada's Drag Race RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/pseuds/multifandomgeek
Summary: Lemon is the easiest person in the world to talk to, but this particular subject might be harder to bring up than Priyanka had thought. She just wants to ask her on a date. Can she do it?
Relationships: Lemon/Priyanka (Canada's Drag Race RPF)
Series: Say so [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924609
Comments: 18
Kudos: 50





	Why don't you say so?

**Author's Note:**

> This is not betaed, forgive my mistakes.

Lemon was the easiest person in the world to talk to. She and Priyanka were together all the time, some would even say joined by the hip. Pri would go to the coffee shop where Lemon worked and spend the day there when she had a shift, and Lemon would barge in unannounced while Priyanka studied in her dorm just to sit there and do her own homework. Their university courses were very different now that they were in their 3rd year, but they discussed papers and projects with each other as if they had the same classes.

Being together was simple. It was routine, even. So why was this so hard?

As Priyanka stood in front of Lemon’s close door, about to do a possibly stupid, possibly wonderful thing, she reminisced about their conversations. They talked about everything, sometimes verging on unnecessary. Just last month, Lemon had food poisoning and she felt the need to bring Pri along the journey in excruciating detail, and Priyanka didn’t even find it weird. And just last Tuesday, they had been arguing about a movie and fell into a deep discussion about the role of philosophy in modern society. There really were no boundaries.

Except this, maybe.

Priyanka took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Wait, she shouldn’t have knocked, she should have just gotten in as she was used to do.

The door opened and Lemon frowned when she saw her, confused. “Why did you knock?”

“I don’t know either,” said Pri, offering an awkward smile as she followed Lemon inside and closed the door behind her.

“What happened? What’s going on with you?” asked Lemon.

Priyanka wanted to give up. She had done it so many times before, psyched herself up and convinced herself she could do it, until she was actually in front of Lemon. This time had to be different, her feelings were eating away at her, she had to do something about it, she just had to.

“Nothing,” she said instead. Damnit. “What are you up to?”

Lemon looked at her suspiciously but chose not to say anything about it. “I’m… actually watching capybaras on youtube for some reason.” She went into her bedroom and sat down on her bed where her laptop was open. Priyanka followed and sat down on the desk chair, putting her bag on the floor and making herself comfortable. Lemon closed her computer before turning back to her. “I should be studying, but I always should be studying.”

“Shouldn’t we all.” The light piercing through Lemon’s sheer curtains was reflecting on her blonde hair and making it shine silver. Priyanka sighed. “Have you ever noticed that we never talk about dating?” Oh her stupid mouth!

“Don’t we?” said Lemon, but the way she flustered told Priyanka that she had indeed thought about it before.

Priyanka decided to go with the flow, since she had already brought it up. “Yeah. We talk about our poop for god’s sake, but never about crushes or stuff like that. I just now realized it.”

“What, you want to know about my many, many suitors?” Lemon was trying to make a joke out of it, but she was blushing and Priyanka couldn’t figure her out.

“Oh, so she’s requested.” She played along.

“She is,” said Lemon, lifting a shoulder. She was very charming when she wanted to be, that was for sure, and maybe she did have a lot of people interested. Maybe Priyanka was thinking too highly of herself. But at the same time, Lemon hadn’t seriously dated someone in a long time.

Priyanka got up and sat on the bed beside Lemon. “Must be a tight schedule then, all these dates?” She had no idea what she was doing, but there was something going on, she could feel it in the air.

Lemon shifted, turned to her, and leaned a bit closer. “Maybe.”

“I suppose you can’t fit in another date, then?”

Lemon leaned back, her expression carefully neutral. The playing was over. “Are you trying to match-make me? With who?”

“What? No. I want to take you on a date.” Okay, so that was out. Priyanka’s insides were about to implode.

Lemon blinked, eyebrows up in her hairline. “Like, a _date_ date?”

_Mayday. Mayday_. “Yep.”

“Not a ‘friends’ date?”

“You got it, you dumb bitch,” Priyanka playfully shoved her, trying to lighten the mood at the same time she braced herself for the rejection, the excuses, the hurtful kindness.

Lemon bit back a smile. “Okay.”

Priyanka’s eyes widened. “Okay?”

“Yes. Let’s go on a date, you dumb bitch.”

\--

“Let’s go see a movie,” said Lemon the very next day. Since they were around each other so often, it made no sense to wait too long. Besides, things were a bit awkward and Priyanka didn’t want that to go on for longer than in needed to. So, they went to the movies, and Pri realized she hadn’t really believed Lemon would say yes, because she had no idea what to do.

“You’re being weird, it doesn’t have to be weird.” Lemon was wearing a yellow dress and impeccable makeup and Priyanka felt weak.

“I’m not _trying_ to be weird,” Pri argued. She was quietly having a crisis about her jeans and loose braid, wondering if she looked nice enough while they waited in line to buy their tickets.

Lemon rolled her eyes and didn’t insist. “I want to watch a horror movie.”

“Come on, you know I don’t like scary movies.”

“I know, but I’m your date and you want to impress me, so we’ll watch the horror movie.”

Priyanka gaped. “Who says I want to impress you?”

Now, Priyanka knew Lemon could be charming, she had mocked it endlessly in the past, but in truth, she never had that charm directed at her.

“I think you want to impress me,” said Lemon with a slightly lower voice, blinking up at Priyanka and smirking so slightly Pri wouldn’t have noticed if she weren’t staring at her mouth.

Damn.

So, they bought tickets to the horror movie. It was a bad idea. Priyanka also paid for popcorn and sodas and soon they were in the theater, surrounded by darkness with not that many people for company, watching a freaking ghost movie. What Lemon thought would happen was beyond Pri, but what ended up happening was that Priyanka recoiled against her seat, covering her face while people screamed on screen.

“Ghosts aren’t real. Ghosts aren’t real,” she whispered repeatedly to herself. She heard a chuckle by her side and jumped when Lemon’s fingers touched the base of her thumb, pulling her hand away from her face gently.

“I’m not very impressed,” said Lemon quietly, so close to Priyanka’s ear she got shivers.

“I hate you.” Pri turned to her but kept a hand in the side of her face to block out whatever was going on in the movie.

“Do you now?” Lemon was smiling, the bitch.

“I regret everything,” said Pri, but she didn’t even buy it herself.

Lemon pouted exaggeratedly. “That’s too bad. We didn’t even get to the best part of a horror-movie date yet.”

“And that would be?” asked Priyanka, hoping against all hope that they were thinking about the same thing.

“You know, when I get so scared you have to protect me,” whispered Lemon, guiding Priyanka’s arm around her shoulders and snuggling closer. “And then maybe something so awful will happened that I’ll want to hide.” She pretended to get scared by the movie and turned to hide her face in the crook of Priyanka’s neck.

Priyanka shivered as Lemon nuzzled her. “Then what?” she asked, breathing heavily. She buried her nose on Lemon’s hair, made sure their faces kept touching while she lifted her head up.

“Then…” said Lemon, but she was already leaning in and Priyanka’s eyes were already closed by the time she felt their lips touch. It started sweet, their hands drifting and their torsos shifting to a better position. Pri’s hands tangled in Lemon’s hair and she could feel a hand cradle the side of her face.

Priyanka had imagined this so many times, and she always thought the reality would be underwhelming, that it could never live up to her fantasies. And maybe that was true, maybe there weren’t bells or eager groans. Instead, there was a softness she didn’t expect, even when they started to heat it up a little. She couldn’t hear any sound Lemon made over the loud noises from the movie, but she could feel her breath against her cheek and the desire in the way she moved. It felt so much better than anything she could ever make up.

A loud bang startled them both, breaking their kiss. The character on the screen started to bleed and Priyanka hid her face on Lemon’s neck, mimicking her movements from earlier, while the blonde chuckled and petted her hair.

“Don’t mess up my braid,” Priyanka said on instinct, only for Lemon to reach and pull out her hair tie. Pri laughed quietly while Lemon combed her fingers down her hair, effectively undoing the whole thing. It occurred to her that she could be kissing Lemon’s neck while she was at it, so she did, and the grip in her hair tightened, which was very nice. She kept at it until she began trailing up, making her way through Lemon’s jaw to chase her lips again.

She wouldn’t be able to say for how long they made out, but that movie sure could have been longer.

“My hair must be such a mess,” said Priyanka absentmindedly while tying it up in a high ponytail.

Lemon was watching her and drinking what was left of her soda as the credits rolled on the screen. “You’re beautiful,” she said, so seriously Priyanka paused for a second. “But we should fix our lipsticks asap.”

Lemon got up, and Priyanka quickly finished fixing her hair to follow her to the bathroom, wondering if she would spend the rest of her life following this crazy girl. She sure hoped so.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of adding a smutty sequel, maybe? 
> 
> Comments make my day <3


End file.
